1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a table saw and more particularly, to a table extension locking structure for table saw.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional table saw, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, comprises a worktable 1, two guide bars 2 and 2′ respectively slidably coupled to two opposite lateral sides of the worktable 1 to carry a table extension (not shown), and a locking mechanism 3 provided at the bottom side of the worktable 1 for operation by the user to lock/unlock the guide bars 2 and 2′. According to this design, the locking mechanism 3 comprises a handle 4, a fixed guide block 5, a link 6, an adapter 7, and a stop member 8. The handle 4 has a beveled push face 4a formed in the back side and disposed in contact with a spiral guide face 5a of the fixed guide block 5, and a front side fixedly connected to one end of the link 6. The other end of the link 6 is coupled to the stop member 8 through the adapter 7. The stop member 8 is suspending inside one guide bar 2. FIGS. 1 and 2 show the stop member 8 not in contact with the inside wall of the guide bar 2. At this time, the guide bars 2 and 2′ can be moved relative to the worktable 1. When the user turned the handle 4 to move the beveled push face 4a over the spiral guide face 5a of the fixed guide block 5, the stop member 8 is forced to displace and to further stop against the inside wall of the guide bar 2, thereby locking the guide bars 2 and 2′ to the worktable 1.
The aforesaid locking mechanism 3 can be operated to lock/unlock the guide bars 2 and 2′. However, the handle 4 tends to be forced away from the locking position to release the stop member 8 from the guide bar 2 accidentally by an external force, thus the working safety is not ensured
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a table extension locking structure for table saw that eliminates the aforesaid problem.